


The Poet of the Universe

by Masterpwn



Series: Another Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Drabble, For an angsty writer who's probably better with angst than I, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpwn/pseuds/Masterpwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long drabble for thanatosx49, who bested me in single combat by writing a fic so gloriously heartbreaking and making a very funny comment, that I cried. An epic accomplishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poet of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thanatosx49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatosx49/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Costs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158658) by [thanatosx49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatosx49/pseuds/thanatosx49). 



When the unanswered is answered, it breaks our hearts. Are there yet enough tears?

The poet of the universe gives no kind answer, holds only pain.

Are lies are more bearable than truth, less burning than looking in a mirror so full of guilt of all that's been destroyed, abandoned? They die, I'm alone.

There is no forever for you. For me, an eternity, it's lost. No, I cast it away.

Has it all gone wrong? Need I run again? Either way, I'll run, nothing will catch me if I don't stop. Well, I hope it won't.

But no matter what, in the end it is this: I destroyed it all.

_This is the way the world ends, not with a bang, but a whimper._


End file.
